


Just Bad Blood and Feelings

by waywardrenegade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey eyes meet piercing blue, and the challenge reflected there is unmistakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bad Blood and Feelings

Gabriel exhales because he’s made his decision, yet more than a few trepidations about being an angel shield for the Winchesters linger. Despite millennia of instigating pandemonium, he’s going to be unflinchingly loyal to humanity.

Opening the hotel door, he throws a blasé grin back at Dean, and spares a thought to what he’s about to do.

Honey eyes meet piercing blue, and the challenge reflected there is unmistakable. They say _come and get me, little brother._

He feints, but Lucifer anticipates and counters. Gabriel crumples, slain by his brother’s hand, lifeless body engulfed by the scorched wings that remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously like reliving the pain because I'm masochistic (I'm really not).  
> Title comes from "Bad Blood" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.


End file.
